


Spoils of War

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Omega Jensen, Rimming, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Prompt: Jared’s tribe/pack is victorious over Jensen’s.  He takes Jensen as his prize.  Jared forces Jensen to submit to him.  Jensen can be a virgin in this & can be younger (not under 18) if the author chooses.Bottom JensenBondage, HumiliationDominant/Top Jared





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual stuff, but the prompt seemed short enough and I thought I'd give it a go. I feel like the dialog is inconsistent but if you don't mind I don't either.

When the last body fell the marauders looked to their king. The air smelled of burnt wood and burnt flesh. The night was tinged in orange and yellow and heavy with smoke. They had won. The village was in shambles, everyone either dead or captured. The Alpha threw his head back and let out a roar of victory to the night sky, his loyal soldiers following suit. He then jumped up into a wagon bed to address his followers.

“Alpha Ackles has fallen! His village will be dust and ash by morning, and we have new ranks to fill in the gaps of our own pack. Walk the dead and take what you can. Secure the captives for travel back to our home. And bring me the princess.” The last order was sneered between clenched teeth. A low rumble of laughter flitted through his men as they dispersed to do as ordered.

The villagers they were taking home were bound at the wrist and tied to the person in front of them, they would make the journey just like this. The victors searched the bodies of the dead, even their comrades, for whatever meger trinkets they could find; most didn’t have much. The bodies were left where they fell, to be fed on by the creatures of the forest and mother earth.

When the crowd had gathered once more around their leader, perched on his makeshift stage, he nodded to one of the higher ranking soldiers next to him. The man hurried off to a storage building that hadn’t yet caught fire.

“And now the show.” His tone was menacing, his eyes mocking the captives off to the side. A collective gasp fell over them when the crowd of soldiers parted around a man on a leash, led by the officer.

“Alpha Jared. Omega of the fallen king, Jensen.” The guard handed Jared the end of the rope tethered to the omega’s neck. Jared grinned and tugged sharply, trying to get the boy to join him. Jensen held his chin up in defiance and wouldn’t look at Jared, even as the Alpha tugged harder. Jared just laughed and wrapped the end of the lead around his fist a few times.

“Listen here, princess.” The word was spat out harshly and Jensen couldn’t help but glare up at the Alpha, though he knew a reaction was what Jared had been after. “You are my prize. The only child of Alpha Ackles, heir of the pack, and an omega no less. I shall add you to my harem back home.” Jensen growled low in his throat, showing off white teeth with sharp canines.

“I’ll never mate you! You are a savage and a murderer!” Jensen stood tall, despite his youthful eighteen years, and he didn’t quite look like he was done growing yet. Jared looked forward to the challenge this omega would bring him. But first, he must bring him to heel.

Jared yanked hard on the rope tied to the omega's neck. Jensen tumbled, bent over the side, still refusing to join the Alpha on the wagon. With a nod of his head, and without looking away from Jensen's eyes, two soldiers were lifting Jensen up and depositing him to his knees next to Jared.

Jensen snarled at them, all too aware of how easy it was for the two to manhandle him. He tried to rise back to his feet but was held down by a hand on the back of his neck.

“Until you learn to kneel on your own, princess, I'll show you how,” Jared sneered in his ear. Jensen struggled against the hold but with his hands bound he didn't have much leverage. The Alpha passed the rope off and it was tied around the sidebar of the wagon. When Jared finally let go he stood to his full height and raised his arms in triumph. His troops whooped and whistled.

The rope was knotted to the sidebar, pulling Jensen's neck flush with the wagon. He had a very limited range of motion, but a clear view of the marauders leering at him and making rude gestures. He felt his face heat up and didn't dare look over to his own pack.

“My prize, gents! Your new queen!” Jared's booming voice nearly vibrated the wood under the omega's knees. Cheers went up through the crowd. Encouragements to consummate making Jensen's flesh prickle as he started panicking. Jared knelt down next to him and ran a hand down his spine.

“Get off me!” He omega shouted, thrashing in his binds a bit. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to gain some of his sense of calm. Losing himself wasn't going to help him get out of this.

“Aw, don't be like that, baby. I'll take real good care of you.” Jensen growled and tried to turn and glare at Jared, ignoring the wandering hands over his skin.

“He's acting like a blushing virgin, no?” A voice in the crowd shouted out. Jared's brows went up as wolf whistles filled the night.

“By the Gods, is the princess a virgin?” Jensen's eyes closed again, this time fighting off tears. Showing weakness would only make it worse but he was starting to get the picture of exactly what was happening here.

“Oh, this is truly a treasure. Tell me, omega, are you a virgin in every way? Has no one touched you yet?” The question was asked as Jared slid a hand over the swell of Jensen's ass, through his leather trousers. The omega tried to jerk away but had nowhere to go.

He felt strong hands grip his hips and pull them up and back an order to grab his pants had him struggling a new.

“No, please don't!” Jensen hated his tone but he was about ready to try anything to get out of this. He knew, deep down, there wasn't. His father had been Alpha, he was killed. This made Jared the leader of both packs now. And even if his pack had a law against forced mating he was at the bottom of the food chain in this new pack.

He found himself on his knees, his bound wrists trapped between his chest and the hard wood of the wagon, and his neck tied to the side. His breaths were coming short and fast, he tried to squirm away but a hand on the small of his back pressed down and had him arching, showing off everything he had to offer.

Jared nearly drooled when Jensen's round ass was revealed to him. His hand traveled reverently over the tanned swell and down the back of one thigh, brushing a thumb against the omega's small balls in the process.

“My very own virgin omega. I'm gonna show you a whole new world, pup.” Jared's hand moved to the inside on Jensen's thigh, then he felt more hands spreading his knees wider, the hand still on his back. He had no idea how many were planning on taking him and he finally felt a tear slide down his cheek.

“Please stop, please don't.” Jared felt a tremble run through the omega under his hand and grinned wolfishly.

“Don't worry, princess. You're mine now, no one else's. And you'll be begging for my knot soon enough.” A sob escaped Jensen's throat as a large, calloused hand closed around his soft cock. The hand stroked him gently and his face burned when he felt his body react.

“That's it, good boy.” Somehow the praise made it worse, and he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip to keep from making a single noise. Jared continued to get Jensen hard, his touch getting rougher as he continued. Jensen wasn't expecting the next sensation as the Alpha leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue up the omega's ass crack.

Jensen did yelp at that one, wide eyed and jerking forward.

“He liked that one, Alpha!” Suddenly he was looking at the group again, and was mortified to see a lot of them had their own cocks in hand. Jared's tongue continued to work Jensen's ass open and soon he couldn't stop the notices coming from his throat. Jared was right, damn him, it didn't hurt.

“That's right, good boy. Opening right up for me, princess.” Jensen closed his eyes as the tears fell freely. He hated how his body was betraying him. His little omega cock hung heavy between his legs and by the slide of Jared's hand he was leaking. He could feel the slick, feel the Alpha collecting it with his tongue and fingers.

His orgasm surprised him, he'd never had one before. He wept openly that his first was at the hands of an enemy, literally. Jared sat up with a howl and slapped his come soaked hand down on one of Jensen's cheeks, then licked the rest off his fingers.

He was still trembling with the aftermath when the Alpha pushed into him, wrenching another sob from his throat at the burn. Jared seemed to be done with going slow, as he only gave Jensen a couple moments to adjust and relax before he was pumping his hips.

His grunts upon impact must have been confused with pleasure because soon Jared was draped over his back, growling praises and promises into his ear. The omega could do nothing but take it. His eyes were unfocused and half lidded by the time he felt the Alpha's knot press against his rim.

Jensen didn't bother fighting it, knew it would probably only excite the Alphas more. So he relaxed, let Jared in. Shuddered at his growl of approval as he tied himself in Jensen's channel.

He remained in his haze as the wagon was hitched, prepared to take the Alpha and his prize home. His friends and family pulled behind. He still couldn't look at any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading Shift Away, fear not! I'm working on that today as well.


End file.
